Coming Out
by MaxShipper
Summary: Melody has a secret. A big secret. And when Hiro finds her, what happens? (yeah this is a horrible summary sorry I've been up since 3 am so I can't think right now)


**Okay I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but I need to write this shoot me. Also, this story involves binding with ace bandages. I don't do that, and you don't either. It'll hurt. Just don't do it. There are way safer ways to do it. Just send me a message or something just don't use bandages. Okay, now let's go on with the story**

* * *

A young girl with long red hair and bright purple eyes stared in the mirror, frowning. She glanced towards the door, making sure it was closed, before she stripped herself of the dress her mother had made her wear for the party that night. She stood there in her underwear, frowning as she saw her bra pressing her breasts closer together. She leaned towards the mirror, growling.

"Dammit, they've gotten bigger." she muttered to herself. She grabbed her black satchel that she kept hidden in the room, unknown to her best friend. She opened it, grabbing an ace bandage. She unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the ground as she began wrapping her chest quickly, glaring at the mirror. "No, smaller." she mumbled to herself. She pulled the bandage tightly once it went around twice, letting out a gasp. "Ow."

Suddenly, she heard an all too familiar sound of a certain robot being activated. "No no no." she said, glancing towards the door. She pressed herself against the door, still holding the bandage. "I heard a sound of distress." Baymax said, trying to open the door.

"I'm fine, Baymax!" she shouted. Then she heard footsteps, fast ones. "Crud, not now."

She couldn't let them find her like this. It didn't matter that Hiro had come out as ftm, or Tadashi came out as nonbinary, or even that Gogo came out as bigender. All that mattered was that she wasn't out. But before she could think, the door was pushed open quickly be everyone's favorite little genius.

"Why did Bayma-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw his best friend on the floor, the bandage falling from her chest.

"H-Hiro, get o-out!" she shouted, moving her arms to cover her chest.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked from his place behind Hiro. Hiro sighed.

"Baymax, I'll take care of this one." he instructed, stepping in and closing the door. "Melody, what are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"None of your frickin' business, now get out!" Melody shouted, blushing brightly.

"Get up." he says, motioning towards the door that led to his room. "We're getting you something safer."

"I'm fine, Hiro! Now get away!" she growled, but Hiro grabbed her hand, pulling her up. He opened the door and led her to his bed.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get something. Baymax, keep an eye on her." Hiro commanded before walking out.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked. Melody sighed.

"A zero, alright?"

"Does it hurt when I touch i-"

"If ya touch my chest Hiro's gonna have to make a third robot." Melody snarled. She sat there for about half an hour, wanting desperately to at least get up and put some clothes on. Of course, there was a fat marshmallow in her way.

Just as she was about to get up and run back to the bathroom, Hiro walked in with Gogo and Honey Lemon. Melody looked over at the three, before blushing brightly and hiding under a blanket. "Hiro! Let me get dressed before you let them in!" she shouted, blushing.

"Just put this on." Hiro says, tossing her a pair of jeans and one of his hoodies. She glared at all of them, putting on her clothes.

"Okay, Hiro here told us that you're using ace bandages." Gogo said, crossing her arms as she blows a bubble.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"But Melody, we don't want you to be hurt. So Gogo and I are gonna help!" Honey smiled brightly, as Melody raised her eyebrow.

"How?"

"I'm gonna give you a makeover~! I'll get to cut your hair and if ya want, I learned how to use makeup to make you look more masculine~!" Honey Lemon sang, pulling out her large box of supplies.

"First, ya have to tell us what ya want. We know you aren't comfortable with your body, apparently, but I've seen you love wearing that dress every now and again." Hiro said, sitting on the bed next to Melody. She sighs, her heart beating a thousand times a second as her throat tightened.

"F-fine. I-I'm..." she hesitated, her mouth refusing to form the word. Hiro smiled at her, squeezing her hand. Heh, that's the one thing that didn't change. She let out a shakey sigh. "Genderfluid."

"Ooohhh! That'll be so fun to style!" Honey squealed, practically jumping from excitement.

"R-really?"

"Of course, Mel. It's you." Gogo commented, giving a rare small smile.

Mel nodded a bit, looking at her best friend. Funny, she was only a few inches shorter even when sitting on the bed. "C-can ya call me Michael today?" she questioned.

"Of course, Michael. Now come on! Let's cut your hair!" Honey cheered, pulling out a magazine.

* * *

After a couple hours of putting away Baymax, getting his hair cut, having his makeup done, and borrowing one of Hiro's binders and some clothes Honey had gotten, Micheal stood in front of the mirror, amazed.

"I look... like a boy." he said, smiling brightly. His bangs were longer on the left side, tucked behind his ear. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a black hoodie over a white shirt.

"You are one." Hiro said, reaching up and ruffling the taller one's hair. Michael chuckled, turning to the others.

"Smile!" Honey shouted, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture. "Aw, so kawaii~"

"You guys are the best." Micheal smiled, looking at the others.

* * *

 **This was practice for writing BH6 and writing about my character/me. It sucks, sorry. I'll get better eventually.**


End file.
